


Cliches

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor x Charlie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff in the Rain, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “Chivalry is never dead, darling. Even if we are.”
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Cliches

It was crazy how little rain it took to have people run around to fInd a place to stay dry. Main Street looked like an anthill going mad, hundreds of sinners fleeing off the streets, finding a store or a restaurant to take shelter in. 

Rain would often start falling in Hell with little to no warning, the red sky letting a couple of thunders roar against the volcano in the far north side of the underworld, dark clouds covering the blood red sky.

It was the moment Charlie felt a drop running down her cheeks that she looked up, her phone still against her ear. “I’ll call you back, Vaggie.” She hung up and hurried her step to the nearest roofed area, finding a decent spot against the window just outside a small bus stop.

Sinners started pushing through, instinctively making her hold onto the person next to her, so she could keep her balance. It was pouring by then, water running down the street into the drains, leaving her heels completely drenched. 

Alastor licked his lips and smiled to himself when he realized who was standing next to him, holding onto his arm while trying to prevent her shoes from getting damaged. 

He had heard many things about the girl who ran the hotel: she was fierce and determined, not to mention extremely beautiful. He cleared his throat and offered a cheeky smile before teasing her.

“Do you need help with your purse, darling?” 

Charlie looked up from her feet and blushed, feeling how comfortable her fingers were around his arm. She slid them off, his skin missing their warmth already. 

“I’m sorry.” She offered before she fixed her jacket and cleared her throat. 

He laughed and shook his head.

“Anytime.” 

Charlie pursed her lips. “So what they say about you it’s true, huh?” 

“What’s that? That I’m devilishly handsome and charming? Why, yes.” He smiled down. 

“Yes, _exactly_ that.” She chuckled sarcastically and shook her head. 

“The word on the street has you figured out all wrong, though.” He casually looked away, trying to find a better place to wait for this rain to pass. 

“A spoiled brat who can’t pull her own weight?” She curved an eyebrow. She knew what people thought of her, even when everything was said behind her back. 

He shrugged. 

“Alright then.” She looked away.

“Do you think that?”

She hears a faint crackle come from him, he makes his staff disappear as he turns to her.

“My dear, I believe you’re more than capable of running such an establishment. No matter how inevitable the failure of it all is!”

She found his eyes and shook her head, frowning.

He looked up, watching those thick heavy raindrops as they fell down; there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon. “Well, Miss Magne, would you like to go jumping puddles with me?” 

“Wha—” She felt him guide her to the edge of the little roof they were under.

“We will get soaked, but it will be the best fun you’ve had in your afterlife!” His smiled widened even more. “And it will get you back to your office.” 

Charlie pursed her lips and looked around. She did have a meeting in an hour, and she was just wasting time there. 

Alastor was the first one to step out of the roof, his hair and his body getting soaked in seconds, his suit hugging his lean body. He motioned for Charlie to step out, his hand waiting for her. 

She hesitated for a second and slowly reached out, feeling him pull her into the rain and laugh. He started hopping about, avoiding the big puddles of rain and the small rivers running down the street. 

Charlie was looking down at her feet as she took smaller steps, feeling the cold rain wash down her blonde hair, her clothes completely glued to her flesh. She was biting on her nails, occasionally looking up to see the path Alistor was taking. He was already halfway to the building.

The blonde took a misstep, but was quick to hold on a chair and avoid slipping down on her butt. It was her scream that made Alastor turn around to make sure she was okay. 

He laughed, watching her jump around, skipping the puddles and almost going in circles. “You are already wet, hurry, my dear!” He motioned with his head: she had nothing to lose.

He found his red eyes captivated by that woman, she looked like the most innocent creature on the surface of Hell under the rain.

She looked up and let her eyes make contact with his. She smiled, mirroring the one he was displaying. Charlie blushed and looked away. 

Alastor pushed his moist hair back out of his eyes, and after taking a deep breath he started walking back to her. Unpredictable weather called for unpredictable actions: he was letting his instincts guide him, control him. 

Drops of rain were dripping from the tip of his nose and his eyelashes were heavy. He didn’t stop walking until his slender body was pressed against hers, his sharp finger tilting her chin up, and his lips kissing hers without remorse. He tugged her from her waist and lifted her up as she kissed him back, her legs bending until her heels almost touched her backside. 

It was like they had been waiting a lifetime to feel a kiss like that one. There was nothing overrated about kissing under the rain. She let her lips taste his lower one, his sharp teeth poking her lip in a torturous way, her arms hugging his neck while he kept her up mid-air. 

After a second, he let her stand back on the ground. They were quiet, heading to the other side. Charlie giggled, feeling him sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bridal-style.

“Thank you.” She nodded once her feet were back on the ground and they had reached her Hotel. 

“Chivalry is never dead, darling. Even if we are.”

Alastor grinned, holding the hotel door open for her. She stepped in and smiled his way. His smile widened in return, he turned around and teleported into thin air .

Charlie went back to her office. She took her shoes off and fetched a towel so she could start drying her hair and then change for her next meeting. She couldn’t stop smiling to herself, blushing. That kiss sure had come out of nowhere, and from _The Radio Demon_ at that. She was trying to figure out why though. He was asexual. He didn’t really care about dating, or kissing, or anything but keeping himself from being bored. Which means me must’ve found some form of sick joy from kissing her.   


_Or he just wanted to kiss her._

She looked out the window, watching the streets completely empty. Charlie almost never acted on instinct, but she couldn’t get the way he’d held her and kissed her out of her mind. 

She threw the towel on the couch and didn’t even bother with her heels. She had to go find him, not sure what she’d say or do, but she had to see him again. 

Charlie rested her hand on her belly, trying to control the butterflies awakening. She turned the knob around and found him standing there, dripping down to the rug.

“Hey, My dear... I—” He stopped. He was about to knock on her door. He’d figured out he would know what to say or what to do once he saw her again.

“Hey, Al...” She smiled softly, stepping closer and feeling his sharp hands on her waist, pulling her closer for a kiss. 

She closed her eyes and let her lips move gently against his. Her hands rested on his wet chest. They exchanged a smile against their lips, pulling away for a second of air. She could hear his audience clap and _‘Aw’_ along with a few sparse _‘Oooh’s’_.

Charlie curled her fingers around the soaked fabric of his red suit jacket, and pressing their foreheads together, she took a couple of steps back, pulling him into her office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Hazbin Hotel the other day and was just _itching _to write a one shot about this pair. I’m honestly pondering on wether to release this short story called “The Dandy Demon.” Which contains plenty of Alastor x Charlie. I really wanna see how this does first, and see if I did the characters justice!__
> 
> _  
> _I hope you enjoyed this one shot; this is my first time writing these characters and I had no idea where to start off with these two since there’s only one episode to work off of. Any critiques about how the characters should behave or should be written is always welcomed! Thank you for reading! <3_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _—TheAuthorWhoWrote_  
> _


End file.
